1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water spraying tool, and more particularly to an innovative structure of a water hose connector.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The water hose connector is generally applied to gardening or water spraying as a connection fitting for water sprayers and water hoses, or only for water hoses.
The water hose connector is structurally formed in such a way to facilitate the assembly, positioning and release, so the structural formation is of paramount significance.
Generally, the assembly, positioning and release of a typical water hose connector are realized through axial displacement of a sleeve set, namely, if force is applied to the sleeve, it will shift back to drive the opening of the preset claw and then release the male connector on the water hose end. Otherwise, if no force is applied to the sleeve, the sleeve can be reset automatically via a flexible resetting mechanism, thus realizing rapid assembly and release.
The flexible resetting mechanism is available with multiple compact patterns that can be used in space-saving applications. Therefore, the technical problem is how to form the most compact flexible resetting mechanism featuring strong operational stability and an excellent positioning effect.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.